


Drunkeness

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: “Okay, okay.. Truth time.” His slurred voice sang as you sat up against his bed.
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Drunkeness

“Okay, okay.. Truth time.” His slurred voice sang as you sat up against his bed. 

Stan’s parents had been away for a week and you both decided your upcoming leave for different universities could use some alcohol - to pass the hard pill, you’d say tomorrow, hangover.

“What happened with Mike that night, last year? Did you make out?” He asked, hopefully nonchalant - but truly, upsettingly curious.

“What?” You scoffed before waving him. "Don't be ridiculous, he's like - a brother to me. That'd be like incest!"

Laughing along with you, a huge relief left Stan's chest. Playing with the top of his beer bottle, he fell silent until he caught your soft smile.

"My turn, I guess.." He nodded but frowned at the time you took to form your question.

You stared at him for a long time, too long for him to not feel himself blushing until the words fell off your lips.

"What happened in the sewers?"

Your voice, no matter how soft and warm, made your words fall hard and cold on him. You didn't have to say more, horrible memories already crawling in front of his eyes in an instant - memories he never truly forgot. His breathing stuck in his throat, he pushed the bitter liquid down in hopes of delaying the inevitable. It's been years of silence, could he maybe stay quiet for more?

"Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation." He chuckled bitterly but he knew it didn't convince you.

Silent and waiting, you were patient as ever - kind eyes and a thoughtful smile. Nodding, you chucked on your bottle too, seemingly dismissing his silence for a change of subject. Yet, Stan eventually found the strength to open his mouth again. Was it the desperate need to finally share this with someone, with you? Or was it the many beers helping to untwist his tongue?

“I saw.. Lights.”

Your head lifted in surprised before your eyes frowned, confused. 

“Lights?” You repeated.

“Three of them." He clarified. "They were.. dancing. Like fireflies.” 

Your silence helped him gather his thoughts. 

“They were in it. In its mouth. It was like.. Showing me-” His voice trailed off but he couldn't form what happened then. 

Himself wasn't sure what he truly saw back then. His statement could be funny and ridiculous if the horrors of that summer didn't traumatise you all because of one single entity. You seemed to think for a while, dusting off the lost memories you buried so deep before nodding. 

“The lady's mouth.. When we found you back.” You finally said - Stan's silence confirmed your confused thoughts. 

Gulping down his beer, he wished you had chosen something stronger from the store. From your downed face, he guessed you wish too. The room was only filled by the soft owl's singing outside. The silence was never something bad between you, from all the years you spent together, most of it has been in silence, from your follow-up during his bird-watching to studying - you always tried to spend as much time together even though nothing was needed to say. Yet, right now, it felt heavy and upsetting.

Passing his hand over his eyes, he put the beer away. A headache was starting to form through the horrors of his childhood now claiming his every thought. He knew he shouldn't have told you, but it was always so easy to tell you his every thought before even thinking about what was going to pass his lips. A soft thud and weight on his shoulder made him lift his hand. Your beer had been left alone for you to crawl to his side and stand by him. 

A hand resting on his, your other was comforting as it held his arm. He felt himself grow warm watching your cheek resting against his shoulder and before he could stop himself, he interlined your fingers together. The hug was soft and a little awkward but it managed to calm his mind and close his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he longed on your sweet scent and cursed himself when he felt himself fall asleep.

He thought he was so smart but now, thinking of their imminent departure, he had so much to tell you, so much to confess and share with you. He doubted he will ever have the courage to open himself to you yet, as he fell asleep, his arm turning to hold you against his chest, he guessed his secrets could be kept a little longer.. Something to remember you by.


End file.
